Orange!
by Chappy D. AniTsu
Summary: '."Aku Len.. Salam kenal, kakak." Setelah mengucapkan namanya, Len memunggungi Rin dan segera beranjak dari situ meninggalkan Rin yang terdiam tidak tau harus berbuat apa. "Kakak?" Rin hanya bisa menggumam.' Sumary abal. Just read and review, minna
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Vocaloid bukan punya saya, tapi cerita ini asli ide saya sendiri.

Warning: TYPO(s), AU, alurnya cepet, dan berbagai kegajean lainnya.

* * *

[A/N: 1) Alurnya saya cepetin karena memang hobi saya gitu plus saya ga bisa bikin yang bertahap karena memang saya tipe ga sabaran. 2) Disini umur Kagamine twins adalah 16 tahun dan umur Rinto-ayah Rin adalah 25 tahun lebih muda dari Lenka yang sudah 30-an lebih.]

* * *

.  
Chapter 1

.

"**First.. We are twins right?**"

.

* * *

Selamat membaca

* * *

Rin Kagamine mengupas kulit jeruk dengan hati-hati sambil duduk di sebuah kursi. Ayahnya—Rinto Kagamine tersenyum melihat kelakuan anaknya yang tidak bosan-bosannya menunggui dirinya disitu. Sadar ayahnya tersenyum padanya, Rin mengangkat kepalanya menatap Rinto yang terbaring lemah disana. Ia menatap Rinto miris, pembengkakan jantung yang dialami si ayah itu bukan penyakit main-main. Ditambah dengan kaki ayahnya yang membengkak karena ginjalnya tidak berfungsi lagi itu tambah membuatnya ingin menangis.

Sudah sebulan ia menunggui, menjaga, dan merawat ayahnya di rumah sakit umum ini. Tidak ada perkembangan pasti walau kondisi ayahnya sedikit lebih baik daripada saat di rumah mereka.

"Ayah.. ayah mau ke toilet?" tanya Rin.

"Tidak," Rinto menggeleng. "Kau tidurlah sana, sudah tengah malam," lanjut Rinto berusaha mengelus kepala anaknya.

Rin menyadari pandangan khawatir ayahnya, lalu ia mengangguk.

"Oh iya Rin.. kalau terjadi apa-apa pada ayah, kau pergilah ke tempat ibumu dan tinggallah disana. Besok dia bilang akan datang kesini lagi, ikutlah dengannya ya?" ucap Rinto yang merasa tidak akan ada hari esok lagi untuknya.

"A-ayah bicara apa sih aku tidak akan kema—"

"Sst!" sergah Rinto memotong ucapan anaknya. "Jangan membuat ibumu khawatir karena kau tinggal sendiri di rumah kita, lagipula kau tidak bisa memasak sama sekali."

"B-baik.."

"Rin tidak perlu khawatir kesepian di rumah karena ibumu gila bekerja, karena Rin kan punya saudara.."  
"Eh? Saudara?"

"Dia sering datang kesini, tapi selalu kebetulan saat Rin sedang keluar.."

Rin menatap ayahnya bingung.

"Sudah, sana tidur,"

"Baik, ayah.."

* * *

Rin membasuh mukanya dengan air di kamar mandi rumah sakit. Pagi ini terlalu dingin untuk mandi. Rin memutuskan untuk tidak mandi dan kembali ke samping ayahnya. Ia masih memikirkan kata-kata ayahnya tentang 'saudara'nya.

"Ayah?" langkah Rin terhenti melihat wajah tenang Rinto yang tubuhnya sama sekali tidak menunjukkan gerakan bernafas. Ia berlari menghampiri Rinto.

"Ayah! Ayah!" Rin menggoyang-goyang tangan ayahnya yang dingin.

"AYAAAH!" tangisannya tumpah.

* * *

Rin tidak henti-hentinya menangis di depan foto ayahnya. Orang-orang berpakaian hitam terus berdatangan untuk berkabung. Tidak ada niatan darinya untuk beranjak darisana barang sebentar agar kakinya tidak merasa penat karena duduk bersimpuh terlalu lama.

"Rin.." ibunya—Lenka Kagamine memeluknya. Ia berharap putrinya segera tenang setelah ia peluk, namun tidak. Rin bahkan tidak mempedulikan dirinya sama sekali. Ia sadar dirinya sudah terlalu lama tidak bertemu dengan putrinya sendiri, karena ia berpisah rumah dengan suaminya saat Rin masih berumur 1 tahun.

"Rin, kau tinggallah di tempat ibu ya.. Ayahmu sudah berpesan seperti itu kan?"

Setelah beberapa lama, Rin mengangguk. Lenka tersenyum senang karena putrinya sudah mau menyahutnya.

"Ibuuu! Huwaaaa!" Rin menangis kencang di pelukan ibunya.

Lenka mengelus-elus punggung putrinya.

"Setelah seminggu saja Rin pindahnya ya, ibu tau Rin masih sedih karena ayah meninggal.."

Rin mengangguk lemah.

* * *

Rin turun dari mobil Lenka sambil terkagum-kagum melihat rumah sederhana namun mewah milik ibunya.

"Ayo masuk~ Biar Len nanti yang membantu mengangkat barangmu.." ajak Lenka menarik pelan tangan anaknya.

Mata biru Rin mengerjap, ia baru ingat tentang saudara yang pernah diceritakan ayahnya.

"Len... siapa?" tanyanya dengan pandangan penasaran.

"Lho? Kalian tidak bertemu saat pemakaman ayah? Padahal Len juga datang lho.."

"T-tidak. Makanya, Len siapa?"

"Dia saudara kembarmu~"

Eh?

Kening Rin berkerut. Dia sama sekali tidak ingat tentang kembarannya. Ia hanya ingat ayahnya pernah mengatakan punya saudara, itu saja. Dengan perasaan campur aduk, ia mengikuti saja saat ibunya menariknya dengan semangat ke dalam rumah.

Lagi-lagi Rin terkagum-kagum melihat dekorasi di dalam rumah yang penuh dengan warna kuning kesukaannya. Perabot rumahnya pun tidak heboh-heboh amat.

Ia jadi penasaran kamarnya nanti seperti apa. Mereka menaiki tangga untuk sampai ke lantai 2, sepertinya kamar Rin ada di sana.

Lenka tersenyum melihat mata biru Rin yang kelihatannya bersemangat.

"Kamarmu sudah ibu cat dengan warna kesukaan Rin lho~ Taraa!" Lenka membuka pintu. Benar saja, memang tepat seperti kata ibunya, kamar Rin dicat dengan warna kuning dan oranye—kesukaan Rin.

"Wuaaah.." Rin kembali kagum. Ia berlari menuju tempat tidurnya yang berukuran king size dan duduk disana.

"Kok ibu tau warna kesukaanku?" tanya Rin semangat. Ia tidak tau kalau ibunya seperhatian ini dengannya.  
"Karena ibu tau warna kesukaan Len," sahut ibunya pasti.

'Kok jadi si Len itu?' batin Rin heran.

"Kalian kan kembar, pasti kesukaan kalian pun sama~"

"B-begitu.."

"Sudah ya.. ibu mau manggil Len dulu buat mengangkut koper Rin," Lenka mengedipkan mata.

Setelah sang ibu hilang dari pandangan matanya, Rin langsung merebahkan dirinya di atas tempat tidurnya yang empuk. Memang beda sekali di rumah ia dan ayahnya. Di sana kamarnya kecil, tempat tidurnya pun berukuran sedang, tidak sebesar disini. Rumahnya tidak terlalu kecil juga tidak terlalu besar, tapi cukup luas untuk mereka berdua. Ayahnya pun selalu ada waktu untuknya di tengah jam kerjanya yang tidak terlalu padat.

Airmata Rin merembes keluar. Ia teringat ayahnya yang sering mengelus kepalanya kalau dia sedang berbaring seperti ini.

Rin buru-buru bangkit untuk duduk dan mengusap air matanya. Ia tidak boleh sedih. Nanti ayahnya akan cemas di alam sana. Setidaknya ia tidak mau menjadi beban kecemasan sang ayah saat ayahnya sudah meninggal.

Rin membuka tas selempang kecilnya. Tidak terlalu banyak barang disitu, kosmetik pun tidak ada. Hanya sebuah buku diary dan handphone yang ia bawa kemana-mana. Rin memang tidak terlalu mempesolek dirinya seperti remaja berumur 16 tahun pada umumnya. Begini saja dia sudah cantik kok, menurut ayahnya dulu sih begitu.

Rin berbalik ke arah pintu, rasanya tadi ada orang yang masuk.

"Eh?" ucap Rin kaget melihat 3 koper besarnya sudah ada disana. Apa saudaranya yang bernama Len itu yang mengangkatnya kesini?

Ia menarik kopernya. Barang Rin tidak terlalu banyak. Ia hanya membawa bajunya. Ia tidak punya boneka-boneka lucu sama sekali.

Rin menghela nafas.

"Masuk begitu saja mengantar koper.." ia mendengus pelan.

"Rin?" suara Lenka menegurnya. Rin menoleh ke arah ibunya.

"Perlu ibu bantu membereskan barangmu?"

"Tidak, bu... terimakasih."

"Begitu.. Oh iya! Sudah bertemu Len?" tanya sang ibu tersenyum aneh. Rin terkesiap.' Berarti tadi orang bernama Len itu yang mengantar koper ini?' pikirnya dalam hati.

"Ti..tidak, anu, maksudku belum.."

"Dasar Len.." Lenka mendengus. "Leeen! Kemarilah! Ayo sapa Rin!" teriak Lenka. Jantung Rin berdegup kencang.

Tidak ada jawaban.

"Pasti telinganya disumpel sama headset lagi.. dasar anak itu."

'D-disumpel?' batin Rin hampir tertawa mendengar bahasa ibunya.

"Maafkan Len ya, anak itu memang susah diatur.."

"Tidak apa-apa.." Rin tersenyum. Dadanya masih berdebar kencang. Ia tidak pernah membayangkan punya saudara , apalagi saudara kembar. Ia tidak pernah ingat ayahnya menceritakan kalau dirinya punya saudara kembar, atau dia memang lupa? Rin memang punya ingatan yang payah.

"Rin~ baju yang di dalam koper ini ibu taruh di lemari itu ya~" seru ibunya membuyarkan lamunan Rin.

"I-iya.." sahut Rin tergagap. Gadis itu segra menepis segala pikirannya tentang saudara kembarnya yang tidak pernah ia lihat rupanya itu.

Kini kedua ibu dan anak itu sibuk membereskan barang-barang. Tidak ada hawa canggung walau Rin tidak pernah tinggal bersama ibunya, sebab ibunya sering mengunjungi dan ikut merawat sang ayah kalau ada sela-sela waktu di hari-hari kerjanya. Rin salut dengan ibunya yang perhatian dengan sang suami walau mereka sudah tidak tinggal serumah lagi.

"Anu.. Ibu?"

"Ya?"

"Toilet dimana?" akhirnya Rin bertanya juga. Sudah daritadi ia menahannya.

"Jalan saja lurus kesebalah kanan, terus sampai ujung lalu belok kiri.."

Mendengar jawaban Lenka, Rin segera berlari keluar kamar. Tidak perlu waktu lama bagi Rin menemukan toilet karena ia berlari dengan kencang. Untung toiletnya ada di lantai dua ini.

"Wuaaah, hebat.." Rin terkagum-kagum melihat isi toiletnya yang besar. Ada dua buah toilet yang saling berhadapan, satu untuk perempuan, satu lagi untuk laki-laki, di sebalahnya ada masing-masing kamar mandi yang juga di labeli lambang untuk laki-laki juga perempuan. Lalu ada cermin besar yang panjang lengkap dengan westafel.

"S-seperti toilet di sekolah.. tapi disini bersih banget," ucap Rin tidak berhenti kagum. Tapi Rin memutuskan untuk tidak mengamati lebih jauh, ia tidak bisa menahannya lebih lama lagi.

.

.

"Leganyaaa~" Rin keluar toilet dengan menunjukkan raut wajah puas.

Tanpa basa-basi ia menuju cermin besar panjang yang menarik perhatiannya tadi.

'Bisa puas berkaca disini,' batin Rin cekikikan. Ia merasa ada untungnya juga pindah rumah. Kamar mandi di rumahnya sih ukurannya sedang-sedang saja, toilet dan tempat untuk mandi dijadikan satu ruangan saja, jadi kalau sudah pagi tiba biasanya ia dan ayahnya selalu berlomba siapa yang lebih dulu bangun untuk menggunakan toilet dan kamar mandi.

Rin membasuh wajahnya dengan air dari westafel, ia mengelap wajahnya yang basah dengan handuk putih yang sudah tersedia rapi disitu. Sesaat telinganya menangkap suara di sebelahnya, suara air yang di luncurkan dari kran di westafel di sebelah.

Rin menurunkan handuk dari wajahnya.

Mata birunya melebar melihat pantulan sosoknya di cermin. Ia melihat refleksi dirinya ada dua di depan cermin panjang itu. Tapi ada yang berbeda, refleksi itu memiliki rambut panjang yang sama dengan dirinya namun sepertinya diikat ke belakang dan juga tidak memakai pita putih besar di atas kepala. Rin mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, mengamati apa yang terpantul di cermin itu. Mata itu memang miliknya, warna biru yang sama. Wajah itu memang miliknya, bentuk hidungnya, matanya, bahkan bibirnya. Rambut itu pun berwarna sama dengan miliknya.

Rin mengerutkan dahinya. Bayangan terpantul di cermin itu melakukan gerakan yang sama namun menoleh ke arahnya.

'Tidak.. aku tidak menoleh. Berarti yang di sebelahku ini..' Rin menoleh ke sebelahnya.

Mata biru di sampingnya itu menatapnya, Rin merasa mata itu memiliki warna yang dalam tidak seperti dirinya.

"Kau.. Len?" ucap Rin pada akhirnya.

"Kau.. Rin?" ucap orang itu dengan intonasi yang sama dengan Rin.

"A-anu.." kata kedua orang itu bersamaan. Mereka terdiam, bahkan melakukan gerakan canggung yang sama—menggarukkan tangan kanannya ke belakang kepala.

Kalau saja orang di sebelahnya ini tidak mengikat rambutnya dan memakai baju putih yang sama dengan dirinya, Rin pasti yakin ia sedang bercermin.

Dada Rin kembali berdebar kencang, lebih kencang dari yang sebelumnya sampai rasanya Rin merasa jantungnya akan berlari meninggalkan rongga dadanya. Ah tapi itu tidak mungkin terjadi kecuali jantung Rin punya kedua kaki yang sehat.

Diakah yang bernama Len, yang disebut-sebut ibunya sejak ia masuk ke dalam mobil sang ibu? Ibunya memang bilang mereka saudara kembar. Saudara kembar yang berarti mirip satu sama lain.

Rin sampai lupa apa yang ingin ia katakan tadi.

"S..Sala—" ucapan Rin terputus saking gugupnya.

Orang itu terbatuk. Sepertinya ia lebih cepat memutuskan untuk bicara apa.

"Aku Len.. Salam kenal, kakak." Setelah mengucapkan namanya, Len memunggungi Rin dan segera beranjak dari situ meninggalkan Rin yang terdiam tidak tau harus berbuat apa.

"Kakak?" Rin hanya bisa menggumam.

* * *

TBC!

* * *

Akhirnya saya memberanikan diri lagi bikin yang berchapter.. niatnya sih pengen oneshot tapi kayaknya ga mungkin. Saya mau melatih diri buat melanjutkan apa yang sudah saya mulai, karena cerita berchaper sebelumnya yang saya bikin ga saya aplot2 juga #nguburdiri

Soal penyakit itu saya nyontek penyakit nenek saya yang meninggal akibat penyakit itu. Terus soal genrenya, karena ini mungkin incest jadi saya bikin aja ada familynya.. mwahahahaha

Sori judulnya saya bikin Orange XD

Judul sebenarnya ada di chapter2nya alias di isinya gitu.. #plak

Rnr ya?

.

R

E

V

I

E

W

XD


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Vocaloid bukan punya saya, tapi cerita ini asli ide saya sendiri.

Warning: TYPO(s), AU, alurnya cepet, dan berbagai kegajean lainnya.

* * *

[A/N: 1) Alurnya saya cepetin karena memang hobi saya gitu plus saya ga bisa bikin yang bertahap karena memang saya tipe ga sabaran. 2) Disini umur Kagamine twins adalah 16 tahun dan umur Rinto-ayah Rin adalah 25 tahun (sudah meninggal), lebih muda dari Lenka yang sudah 30-an lebih.]

* * *

.  
Chapter 2

.

"**Second, Are you sure?**"

.

* * *

Se..selamat membaca u3u

* * *

"Kakak?" Rin menatap pintu yang baru saja ditutup itu.

Debaran di dadanya tidak kunjung berhenti walau beberapa kali ia mengelus dadanya. Ia tidak pernah merasakan debaran seperti ini sebelumnya. Debaran jantung yang seperti ini sangat berbeda dari saat ia berdebar-debar ketika nonton film horror atau saat dia menunggu hasil ulangan semesternya, apalagi ini adalah pertama kalinya Rin bertemu saudara kandungnya sendiri.

"Tunggu!" gadis itu berlari ke arah pintu dan segera membukanya. Dilihatnya sosok yang bagaikan pantulan dirinya itu menengok ke arahnya. Rin menelan ludah, ia kembali berlari kecil hingga sampai pada jarak yang sangat dekat dan menarik tangan yang orang yang ia panggil. "K-kubilang tunggu!" serunya sekali lagi.

"A..aku—aku Rin! Rin Kagamine! Salam kenal, Len!" ucap Rin nyaring.

Kagamine Len menatapnya. Bagi Rin tatapan itu sama seperti bermacam-macam pertanyaan yang menghujam dirinya, karena itu ia memutuskan untuk melanjutkan ucapannya yang tertunda.

"Mulai hari ini aku tinggal di rumah ini, m-mohon bantuannya. Lalu.. lalu.. terimakasih sudah membantuku mengantar koper ke kamar." Rin membungkuk-bungkukkan badannya berkali-kali. Ia menilai cara ini lebih baik daripada dirinya hanya bengong di dalam sana dan kebingungan bagaimana menyikapi Len kalau mereka bertemu muka lagi. Tapi memang menunggu reaksi Len seperti ini tetap membuatnya gugup.

"Hahahaha!" Len tertawa lepas sambil memegangi perutnya. Ia benar-benar tidak menyangka kalau tingkah Rin sebegini lucunya karena gugup.

"Eh?" Rin menatapnya bingung. Mata biru cantiknya itu naik turun memperhatikan Len dari atas sampai bawah. Len yang tersadar dengan tatapan bingung Rin itu pun berdehem.

"Ehem.. aku juga—"

"Lho? Len... cowok ya?" tanya Rin spontan.

Raut muka Len langsung berubah mendengar kata itu. Rin menutup mulutnya, ia sadar kalau kata-katanya kurang sopan. Tapi ia awalnya memang berpikir Len itu cewek karena ibunya bilang mereka kembar, Rin pernah beberapa kali melihat orang yang kembar seperti teman sekelasnya di sekolah, tapi semuanya mempunya jenis kelamin yang sama.

"T-tunggu! Maaf! Kukira semua orang kembar itu jenis kelaminnya sama, pantas saja saat pertama kali melihatmu aku merasa ada yang aneh.. Maafkan aku!"

'Duh.. kenapa aku jadi salting begini?' batin Rin dalam hati. Keringat dingin mengucur di pelipisnya.

"Permintaan maafmu kutolak!" Len mengulurkan lidahnya. Rin melongo. Melihat reaksi seperti itu Len kembali tertawa kecil.

"Aku bercanda.. Salam kenal juga, Rin~" Len mengulurkan tangannya.

"I..iya.." Rin menyambut tangan Len. Tiba-tiba Len menarik tangannya sebelum Rin menyentuhnya.

"Benar-benar kutolak lho.." Len tersenyum lalu mengulurkan lidahnya. Rin kembali melongo.

Len berbalik dan kembali melangkahkan kakinya, melanjutkan perjalanan yang tadi tertunda. Tangannya ia lambaikan pada Rin yang masih menganga.

'A-apaan.. apa-apaan itu!' batin Rin kesal. Rasanya malu sekali. Padahal dia sudah berusaha mengumpulkan keberaniannya untuk bicara dengan Len. Rin tidak pernah bicara dengan orang lain selain ayahnya dan jika berbicara pada orang lain itu pun hanya kalau ia merasa penting saja. Karena itulah ia ekstra gugup karena tidak tau cara berkenalan yang baik. Dan hasilnya? Aah, Rin malu sekali diperlakukan seperti itu.

.

.

Rin memainkan sumpit yang ada di tangannya. Jari-jari lentiknya menjepit sumpit dan memutar-mutarnya seenak hati, itu ia lakukan berulang kali tanpa merasa bosan. Terkadang Rin menghela nafas. Rasanya capek sekali sehabis membereskan kamarnya. Walau ibunya tadi ikut membantu tapi capeknya tetap terasa, apalagi dia baru datang dari kota sebelah untuk kesini, perjalan hampir satu jam itu cukup membuatnya kelelahan.

Matanya melirik ke arah Len yang berada di depannya. Dilihatnya Len yang sedang melahap makanannya dengan semangat, dan berkali-kali mengambil udang yang tersedia di piring. Sangat mirip dengan yang sering dilakukan Rin. Kalau makan dan ada lauk udang, biasanya ia hanya mengambil udang itu saja tanpa mempedulikan yang lain. Rasanya Rin jadi melihat dirinya sendiri yang sedang makan di hadapannya itu, dan agak mengesalkan karena lauk yang lain tidak dihiraukan sama sekali.

Rin memangku dagunya, ia jadi mengerti kenapa ayahnya sering protes saat dirinya cuma mengambil udang saja.

"Apa sih liat-liat?" Len balik melirik ke arah Rin.

'Ck. Memang menyebalkan..' batin Rin kembali kesal, teringat tingkah Len sore tadi.

"Rin? Ayo makan, kau belum makan sama sekali dari siang tadi kan?" tegur Lenka yang memperhatikan Rin tidak menyuapi nasinya sama sekali karena mengamati Len.

"Baik!" sahut Rin buru-buru memakan nasinya. Dengan gerakan cepat ia mengambil tiga udang goreng sekaligus, takut kehabisan oleh Len. Melihat kelakuan Rin itu Lenka tertawa kecil.

'Ck, cewek ini...' batin Len kesal melihat Rin mengambil udang incarannya.

'Apa sih pandangan itu? Menyebalkan sekali..' pikir Rin tidak kalah kesal sambil mengunyah tiga udang sekaligus dalam mulutnya. Dilihatnya ada sebuah udang yang paling besar di antara 2 udang lain di piring. Secepat mungkin Rin meluncurkan sumpitnya menuju udang lezat itu, begitupun dengan Len.

Tep!

"Oi, ini milikku.." desis Len tajam. Sumpit mereka berdua sama-sama sedang menjepit si udang goreng.

"Aku yang duluan mengambilnya.." ucap Rin penuh dengan nada yang tidak mau mengalah.

"Tidak. Kita bersamaan mengambilnya. Tapi udang ini milikku."

"Sejak kapan ini jadi milikmu?"

"Sejak dia digoreng untukku."

"Wuaaa! Kau menyebalkan sekali!"

Alis Lenka bertaut melihat kelakuan kedua anaknya yang baru saja pernah makan bersama ini. Lenka merasa sering melihat pemandangan seperti ini.

"Sudah.. sudah, kalian berdua! Yang akur! Udangnya dibagi dua saja!" seru Lenka.

'Dapat!' batin Rin senang ia berhasil merebut udang tersebut saat Len menatap ke arah Lenka. Sebelum direbut kembali Rin langsung mengarahkan sumpit yang menjepit udang itu ke arah mulut mungilnya.

Tanpa Rin sadari Len maju karena tidak rela udangnya masuk ke dalam mulut Rin.

Hap!

"Hapaat~" Len menggumam tidak jelas karena berhasil melahap udang malang itu.

Kedua iris biru itu bertemu pandang. Suara nafas mereka terasa menjadi satu karena jarak yang terlalu dekat akibat Len yang nekad merebut udang dengan mulutnya sendiri—sebenarnya ia lakukan dengan sengaja. Wajah si gadis yang sadar dengan posisi ini memanas dan memerah.

'Terlalu dekaaaat!' amuknya di dalam benaknya tanpa bisa menyuarakannya ke luar.

"Ehem." Tiba-tiba Lenka berdehem.

Len buru-buru menarik tubuhnya dan duduk manis seperti sedia kala. Sadar ibunya meliriknya dengan tajam, Len menundukkan kepalanya dan memilih untuk kembali memakan nasi di dalam mangkuk.

"Anu.. ibu.. bagaimana dengan sekolahku?" tanya Rin mengalihkan suasana.

"Kau masuk satu sekolah denganku," Len menyahut tanpa mempedulikan ibunya yang juga ingin menjawab pertanyaan Rin.

"A..apa?" Rin mengerutkan dahinya ke arah Len.

"Hihi.." Lenka tertawa geli. Rin makin mengerutkan dahinya tidak mengerti. Apalagi kalau melihat wajah Len yang memerah.

"Berisik, tante kuning!" seru Len berhasil menghilangkan efek merah di pipinya yang muncul karena malu itu.

"Apa sih? Bukannya memang kau sendiri yang mengurus semua keperluan R—"

"Kubilang berisik!" Len berseru lebih nyaring.

Dahi Rin sekarang sudah seperti nenek-nenek karena berkerut terlalu banyak akibat kebingungan.

"Fufu.. ya sudah lah. Oh iya, Rin sehabis makan nanti langsung istirahat saja. Masih capek kan?" ucap Lenka mengedipkan matanya ke arah Rin entah apa maksudnya.

* * *

"Ibu besok berangkat pagi-pagi sekali karena harus mengejar jadwal kerja dan pesawat. Rin tidak apa-apa kan di rumah bersama Len?" tanya Lenka dengan lembut sambil mengelus kepala Rin yang kini sedang berbarng di atas tempat tidurnya.

"Iya.." Rin mengangguk mengerti.

Mendengar jawaban putrinya, Lenka bangkit dari duduknya di pinggir tempat tidur.

"Ibu keluar ya.." wanita cantik itu berjalan ke arah pintu. Rin memandanginya sampai pintu itu di tutup oleh Lenka tanpa suara.

"Haah.." ia menghela nafas.

Gadis itu melihat sekeliling kamarnya. Manik biru itu terus bergerak memperhatikan setiap sudut kamarnya yang memuat semua yang ia sukai, kecuali boneka pisang besar maupun kecil yang bertengger di tempat tidurnya dan juga di atas lemari-lemarinya. Bukannya ia benci pisang sih.. Tapi gadis manis itu lebih suka jeruk dari pada pisang. Tapi sudahlah, Rin berusaha mengabaikannya.

Rin lumayan penasaran.. siapa yang menata kamarnya seperti ini? Kalau tidak salah Lenka kan sibuk sekali kecuali hari ini. Masa' sih Len melakukannya? Rin menggelengkan kepalanya untuk menepis pikiran seperti itu. Ia meyakinkan diri bahwa ibunya lah yang melakukan semua ini.

* * *

Rin membuka matanya dengan cepat. Ia mengangkat tubuhnya dengan cepat dari tidurnya. Tangan lentiknya langsung mengarah ke jam weker kecil di meja di samping tempat tidurnya.

Pukul 8 pagi.

"Gawat! Aku bangun kesiangan! Ayah.. kita harus—" ucapan Rin terhenti.

Tangannya segera menepuk dahi putihnya. Walau udah beberapa hari sejak kematian ayahnya, ia selalu lupa kalau ayahnya telah tiada. Gadis itu selalu saja seperti ini kalau bangun pagi.

Rin menggigit bibirnya. Entah kapan ia bisa membuang kebiasaan paginya yang selalu berteriak memanggil ayahnya.

"Fuuh.." Rin mengambil nafas dan membuangnya. Wajahnya kembali menunjukkan air muka yang tenang. Ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu dan membukanya. Tanpa merubah cepat langkahnya, ia berjalan ke arah kamar mandi.

Namun sepertinya Rin seharusnya tidak memilih kamar mandi sebagai tempat utama untuk dikunjungi...

"Kau bangun siang sekali sih.." tegur suara berat nan shota.

Rin mendongak dengan mata sayunya. Dilihatnya Len yang mendengus di hadapannya dengan hanya memakai sebuah handuk yang diikatkan di pinggang. Tangannya yang ternyata lumayan berisi sedang menyangga tubuhnya di pinggir pintu. Bahunya yang lumayan bidang itu pun masih basah. Ditambah rambutnya yang belum kering dan masih menitikkan air—sepertinya Len tidak mengeringkannya dengan baik.

"Uwaaaaaa!" Rin berteriak kaget.

Len mengerutkan dahinya melihat spotanitas tak wajar yang dilakukan gadis serupa dengannya itu. Rin mengangkat satu kakinya tanpa sadar, matanya masih setengah mengantuk, dan kedua tangannya diangkat ke atas. Sungguh pemandangan yang mengundang tawa. Tapi tentu Len menahannya dengan menutup mulutnya sendiri dan terbatuk.

"Uhuk.. hei, sarapanmu ada di atas meja." Len melantunkan nada dingin khasnya. Setelah itu, ia berbalik dan meninggalkan kembarannya di belakang.

Rin tersadar dengan posenya, dan segera menurunkan kedua tangannya dalam diam. Semburat merah samar muncul di kedua belah pipinya seiring dengan tubuhnya yang terduduk di depan pintu. Manik birunya melirik ke arah genangan air yang disebabkan oleh Len tadi. Tangannya tanpa sadar bergerak dan menyentuh air itu dengan ujung jari telunjuk miliknya yang lentik.

Otaknya sibuk menerka ulang kejadian yang sudah dilihat gadis itu barusan, membuat semburat di wajahnya semakin memerah hingga Rin sendiri bisa merasakan panas di wajahnya. Begitu pula dengan jantungnya yang semakin memompa dengan kencang.

"U..uh.." gadis yang memasih memakai piyama kuning miliknya itu menggumam tidak jelas. Bibirnya digigit untuk menahan malu.

Aah, sepertinya Rin merasa dipermalukan untuk kedua kalinya.

* * *

TBC! Bukan nama penyakit lho..

* * *

Apdet dengan gajenya.. ini saya nyicil lho.. sangat susah menuangkan imajinasi dengan kecerdasan terbatas begini..

Maaf ceritanya banyak dialog, namanya juga cerpen #inifanficwoi!bukancerpen  
Btw, untuk judulnya itu merupakan lanjutan dari judul di chap 1. Makanya jadi ga nyambung sama isi..ya kan? ya kaan? #maksa

* * *

R

E

V

I

E

W

XD


End file.
